1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector socket and, in particular, to an optical fiber connector socket equipped with a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
The optical fiber connector socket is used for the plugging connection of an optical fiber connector plug. An ordinary configuration is to dispose several fiber connector sockets on a base plate in order to arrange the following cable layout. The traditional optical fiber connector socket is provided with a hook therein to hook and connect the optical fiber connector plug. In this way, the optical fiber connector plug can be prevented from disconnecting from the optical fiber connector socket. However, the holding force of the hook is not sufficient and then the optical fiber connector plug is likely to loosen and disconnect caused by a careless touch. Also, when the optical fiber connector plug has a loose connection with the optical fiber connector socket, the former does not probably drop off from the latter. As a result, the worker has to check a large amount of optical fiber connector plugs one by one to identify the failed one.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention to the above existing technology and researches with the application of related theory to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.